


Love Always Wins

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Don't worry there'll be a good ending, F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, conversion camp, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Seraphina Marinus, a lesbian she-elf gets sent off to a conversion camp by her homophobic parents where she meets and escapes with Darwyn Arlonn, another lesbian she-elf who gains feelings for Seraphina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go Lesbians!

I am Seraphina Sirenya Marinus. I am a certified lesbian living with my beautiful girlfriend, Darwyn. we escaped a conversion camp together about a month ago and moved to London where we settled down at a nice mansion that's big enough for a child. Our story may make you laugh but it surely will make you cry. about 3 months back, I found out that I was a lesbian. how, you ask? well, I took one good look at a girl and thought to myself, is she the one? she had a good body shape and wore glasses. she had a good body shape and seemed like a nice girl so I built up all my confidence and asked her to be mine. she rejected me with a buncha insults and was just a total bitch so I just said forget it, she isn't the one. I looked for more girls and found another girl who was shy and timid. we were friends for a while before I asked her out. she told me she was straight and left me a little disappointed. but I didn't give up my search for the perfect girlfriend. I found the one I truly wanted temporarily until my parents found out. My parents highly disapproved of me being gay and sent me straight to a conversion camp against my will. The first day there was a living hell for me and other LGBT elves. we had to keep our hair nice, tidy, and tied up, and we had to wear atrocious uniforms that made me want to throw up. Same-sex kissing, masturbation, make-up, Same-sex fornication, holding hands, having your hair down, and being up after curfew was strictly prohibited and was punishable by sleeping outside in the shed for the night. That hell of a place meant no bounds. At lunchtime, a group of boys came up to me and started to hit on and tease me about my appearance and if I was fuckable or not. I was about to snap when another she-elf came to my rescue and scared them off. She asked if I was ok and sat with me so I wouldn't be harassed. she told me that her name was Darwyn and that she was sent here because her very religious and homophobic father caught her and another girl kissing. She didn't ask to be here, she just wanted to be accepted for who she was and planned on running away from home in the first place. She lived in an abusive household where her parents forced her to pray every night and before they ate or they would lock her in the shed with no dinner or breakfast. They also kept her locked up in her room and only called her down for dinner and breakfast. she was tethered to her bed with a dog collar and a medium sized chain. She could only move so much without nearly choking herself and pulling herself back. I felt bad for her so I let her sleep with me for the night. turns out, that backfired cos' the headmaster thought we were sinning and Darwyn was sent back to her room. I was sent to sleep in the hot, damp shed full of wasps and mice with no dinner. I started to think that this was a terrible idea and that my and Darwyn's parents are putting their children in danger from the harsh punishments we got. I cried a lot that night, wondering where I went wrong. Were my parents right? am I nothing but a no good sinner? No, of course not. I wasn't going to let them manipulate me. I wasn't gonna let this school manipulate me either. I'm stronger than that and I know that I'll get out soon. But...how?


	2. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina finds a way out

The next morning after I was let out of the shed, I met Darwyn at breakfast where we ate thin pancakes with weird, strangely white and sticky syrup that was more salty than sweet. I skipped the syrup and just ate the pancake with no white syrup. After breakfast, we had a meeting about our past sins and how we got rid of them. One gay dude said that his dad told him that masturbation was a sin and told him to stop or he would hack off his hands with a saw. One girl said that her mother killed her girlfriend and buried her in the backyard because it was a sin to be gay. these comments were really fucked up but not as fucked up as this one trans girl who was beaten every day and night by her parents and told her that she was a boy and will always be a boy. They even used he/him pronouns for her even if she begged them to stop calling her that and begged them to call her female pronouns because she wasn't he anymore. They addressed her as their son and he and him to friends and family. that made her feel angry, uncomfortable, and embarrassed because her parents didn't understand that their son made the choice to become a girl and they took every advantage to embarrass her in every single way as well. They made her wear skimpy outfits, shaved her head once, and outed her to all her friends, turning each and every one of them against her. She was alone for such a long time and wanted to tell the truth about everything but couldn't. She felt like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind and wanting to start again. She felt like she was 6 feet underground and no one could hear her screams and pleas for help. She felt useless, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in. She felt like she did something wrong all her life but she didn't. I wanted to help her and let her know that she's innocent and did nothing wrong but I couldn't. it was prohibited to reassure someone during sin rehab[which was the meeting of our sins] and could be punishable by extreme whipping and wing clipping. I stayed quiet during the whole thing. After rehab, we ate lunch and what we had for lunch was unsettling. there was red and white stuff all over the food and the stuff attracted bugs, making the food inedible. we were forced to eat it anyway. I ran outside to throw up when I saw a big hole in the electric fence that surrounded the camp. I found this as a way out of this hell and to freedom at last. That night, I snuck into Darwyn's room, gathered everyone up outside, and showed them the hole. It was big enough to fit the 13 of us and provided a way out of this hell. We ran back in before the night guards found out that we were gone and didn't discuss of it the next day. We had another sin rehab after breakfast and more people spoke up about their sins. One bisexual girl punched a girl who asked her for a threesome at school in the face. Her parents told her how much of a sinner she was and that she was just confused. She got beat and locked outside for the rest of the day when she got home. I wish I could say something but I just couldn't. who knows what a whip can do to wings like mine? I could probably tear a tendon or break an important bone leaving me handicapped from flying for a long time. That evening after lunch, I gathered everyone up and we snuck outside where the hole was still waiting for someone to escape. Savannah, the trans girl went first and then the two gay boys Benji and Ezra and the others followed after them. We were about to escape but we were caught by the night guards and escorted back to the camp where we were mercilessly whipped and locked in the damp, hot, dark basement for the night. Everyone else escaped, leaving me and Darwyn behind in this hell. I cried harder than I usually do that night, but I had Darwyn to make me feel better. she hugged me and kissed my cheek and made me feel warm inside. It was a new feeling, that warmth. It was a feeling I've felt before somewhere in a dream. I was glad to feel that feeling again. It reminded me of my mum holding me when I was a baby. Everything was easier back then. Drinking mummy's milk and chewing on teething toys without a care in the world. Now that I'm older, my mum despises me because of who I love and the fact that I wasn't straight. She wanted to get rid of me so she sent me here to change my mind about being a lesbian. I wasn't going to change my mind no matter how many beatings I would get or how many times I was going to get locked in the basement. I'm a lesbian, and that's who I'll be for the rest of my life. When morning came, the headmaster dragged us upstairs to eat breakfast and asked us where the other campers were. We didn't fess up for anything in the world, even if it meant being locked in the basement for another night. And even if it meant being starved and neglected for the rest of our time at this miserable camp. That night, we depended on luck and skills to escape because there were armed guards guarding the inside and outside of the camp and monitors to see if anyone had snuck out into the darkness. We had to try something, so I got some help from a few friends of mine.


	3. A Few Friends of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera gets some friends to help her and Darwyn escape

Right when the moon hit the sky, I used the hallway phone to call the other LGBT elves to help us escape as they did. They came an hour later and the first deed was to take out all the cameras and knock out the monitor. Benji took out the cameras and Savannah and Ezra worked together to knock the guard unconscious. Once that was done, the next deed was to Disable the alarms so the guards wouldn't track us down and ruin the mission. Darwyn and Zach, a bisexual elf quickly worked together to do so. The third deed was to take out the guards without being caught. We all worked together to do so. The final deed before leaving was to set off the fire alarm so the headmaster would wake up. The thing is though, is that he would be tied down to his bed with a dog collar and chain like Savannah was tied up. Personal revenge, very classy. Once everything was all set and done, we packed our bags and got ready to go until we heard a loud banging on our door. Turns out, it was just Savannah telling us that it was almost sunrise and that we had to hurry before the guards and monitor woke up. We rushed to pack our belongings, headed out the door before the guards and monitor woke up. And also before the headmaster could catch us. We caught a ride on a fancy Gypsy horse-pulled carriage and looked at the camp as it disappeared behind us. We were finally free from the clutches of the cruel and heartless, free from discrimination and hate and free from our parents who didn't want us in the first place. Where were we gonna go now that we were finally free? I had a pretty good idea where I wanted to go. It was a place where you can be accepted for who you are no matter what your sexuality, colour, or nationality is or where you come from. That place was London. I've always wanted to go but never had the chance to. I'd always beg my dad to take me with him every time he went to London for a business trip but he always left me with my abusive mum. If I move to London, life will be much simpler. I won't have anyone abusing me and telling me that I wasn't meant to be born into this world after years and years of discrimination and abuse. I'll have people who'll accept me for who I am and protect me when I'm in danger and I'll make plenty of friends...I hope. The carriage dropped us off at the airport where we could finally escape what we've been trying to get out of for centuries. We all got our tickets to take a plane to London, United Kingdom, went through security, put our bags through luggage[before putting a colourful bow on them so we wouldn't leave any extra luggage behind and to know what's ours and someone else's], and hopped on the plane. Darwyn lied her head on my shoulder as the plane took off and flew to its destination. Was this all a dream? am I still trapped at that cursed camp? am I really dead? none of these questions I thought of in my head was true. I and other once miserable elves were finally free. I happily sighed as I fell asleep, Darwyn's head still on my shoulder. I had a no good, terrible dream as I slept. I dreamed of my parents and the headmaster somehow finding me in London, dragging me back home, and beating me to a bloody pulp until I finally died. I woke up with a small yelp in a cold sweat. Darwyn seemed to purr as she slept. She must've been having a good dream. one about me, probably. She woke up 2 hours later and wrapped her arms around me for warmth. I grabbed a blanket and put it around her so she could be warm. She quickly fell asleep a minute later before I did the same.


	4. Dear, London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and the elves finally arrive in London

About 10 hours later, the plane stopped at the London airport. I was so happy that I almost flew out of the plane but instead, I just skipped. We grabbed our luggage and caught an Uber to a hotel to sleep in for a few nights until we find a house. The Ritz London hotel was a luxurious hotel with fine dining, a spa, a piano, and free WiFi. This hotel had everything we've ever wanted. The food was delicious and the spa was relaxing. We really deserved it after years of built up stress and the feeling of constant guilt for ourselves. After a relaxing day at the spa and filling lunch, we chilled out and watched a movie in our room. We ate popcorn, fried Oreos, and snacks our parents would never let us eat because "it was against God to commit such sins." The only sins they've committed were child abuse and hate against those who haven't committed not one single sin in their life. I had an angry feeling inside me but I quickly extinguished that flame and focused on other things like what house I'm gonna get and how big it'll be, the day I'll propose to Darwyn, and how many kids I want and what gender. I would worry about all that later on and think about everything good in life. When everyone went to sleep and the movie ended, Darwyn and I looked up at the stars through the window. Darwyn sang a French lullaby I once heard my grandma sing to me one night when I was a kid and couldn't sleep. It brought back some bad memories but bring more good memories to drown out the bad ones. I quickly fell asleep as the last note of the lullaby was sung. Darwyn fell asleep after me. The room was silent with the sound of peaceful slumber. The stars in the sky seemed to twinkle and shine a bit brighter as the night went on. Hours later, the darkness faded into daytime as the sun rose over the island of the U.K. I, Darwyn, and the other elves woke up with a stretch and yawn as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Once the sun was at it's highest, we went downstairs for breakfast. I ate a hearty bowl of Frosted Flakes while everyone else ate pancakes with a side of toast and orange juice. After breakfast, we hit up the spa again before leaving the hotel for a day out on the town. After the spa, we went back up to our room to get our umbrellas, Oyster cards, Raincoats, Sunglasses, extra shoes, and headphones for listening to music on bus tour trips. The first place we went to was the London theatre where we saw Avengers: Endgame. Boy, was that a trip! that movie was filled with plot twists and surprises of every kind. I remember Darwyn crying in the theatre when she thought her favourite character was gonna get killed. To lighten the mood, we took a stroll down to a nice garden filled with sweet-smelling flowers of all kinds. I picked a rose for Darwyn but pricked my thumb on a thorn. She smooched it to make it feel better and it did. the pain quickly went away as soon as she lied her lips on my once bleeding thumb. My snow white, lavender tinted wings sprouted up in utter shock and she stared at me with her pretty, green eyes. I hesitated a bit at first but lied my lips on hers for a straight two minutes. I pulled away after those two minutes were up, my face as red as the rose I picked for her. Her face was just as red as mine. We laughed together as we walked through the pathways of the garden, giving each other cute compliments and exchanging cheek kisses after each one. After a trip to the garden, we went to a shop to buy a few spices and foods native to London. Darwyn bought this weird thing called a Scardox alien. She told me that she always wanted one for her birthday but her parents never got her one despite being filthy rich. She was so happy that she finally had one after years of begging her parents for one, she almost ran out of the shop without paying for it. Being the polite girl I am, I paid for it and got an extra big kiss from Darwyn who wanted to get back to the hotel so she could finally play with it. She flew out the door in excitement, not even looking both ways across the street and certainly not waiting for us to catch up. We met her on the other side of the street and took a bus to an aquarium called Sea Life London. We saw sharks, moray eels, and clownfish. Ezra took a stroll on the glass shark walk and nearly fainted. After leaving the aquarium, we went on a Warner Bros. Studio tour where we saw the production of Harry Potter and drunk yummy butter-beer. Darwyn was afraid that there was actual alcohol in it and chose not to drink any. I told her that it was just cream soda and ordered one for her. After that, we took a tour of Buckingham palace on a Double-Decker bus filled with other tourists. Before the day ended, we went to the London Dungeon for a fun thrill before going back to the hotel. When we rode on Vengeance, the 5d laser ride, Darwyn and Savannah threw up twice and nearly got thrown off the ride. After an exciting day full of fun and adventure, we caught an uber back to the hotel to wash up and sleep. Ezra, Benji, Zach, and Savannah had found a nice, medium sized house with four bedrooms and bathrooms that was down the street from a grocery store, a beach, a police station, and the hotel Darwyn and I were staying at. We helped them pack their things, said our goodbyes, and parted ways. Darwyn watched through the window as the uber Savannah called for her and the others drove up the street. It was just me and Darwyn now. we could do whatever we wanted now that we were alone. I had a pretty good idea what I wanted to do with her~


	5. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

As soon as the uber was gone and up the street, I picked Darwyn up and laid her on the bed, peppering her neck with hickeys. I slowly pulled off her shirt and covered her upper neck and collarbones with hickeys as I unhooked her brassiere and slowly pulled it off, revealing her very immense milk duds with already hardened nips. I went down and slowly succed at her right nip, earning a soft muffled noise from her. I went down to her tummy and licked all over, especially on her tummy button. I moved down some more and started to slowly remove her skirt but she loudly squeaked and pulled them back up. She seemed to be nervous so I reassured her and told her that there was nothing to worry about. I proceeded to slowly pull her skirt down and reveal the light blue laced boyshorts she wore under it. Her face was as red as an embarrassed raspberry as I softly rubbed her cheek with my thumb, earning a small purr from the blushing she-elf. Once she felt good and comfortable, I went back below to remove her lacy lingerie and really get things riled up. Her crevice was slightly red and well enough dripping as wet as a waterfall. I slowly and gently ran a finger against it, obtaining a small purr from Darwyn who seemed to be enjoying it already. I then proceeded to run my tongue against her crevice, earning a much louder cry of pleasure from the she-elf above me. I wondered where else I could please her when I spotted a small button above her rift. I softly put my finger against it, making Darwyn squirm a bit and squeak. I then gently lapped at it, making Darwyn nearly scream with pleasure, her light brown, white dotted wings fully sprouting out as she squirmed. If I kept this up for a while, maybe I could get her to her climax. Licking would do good but not enough good so I succed on the button, making Darwyn screech in full ecstasy and pleasure as she grabbed at my hair, tempting me to succ harder so I did. Darwyn went into an absolute frenzy. Her hair was a mess, Her feathers were all over the bed, and she was dripping onto the floor, making quite a mess. After a few minutes of succing, Darwyn told me that there was a strange warmth pooling in her abdomen and an intense feeling of pleasure started to rise. Because of this, I succed as hard as I could, making Darwyn reach her climax. She squirted like a waterfall, getting the liquid all over the floor and all over my face and upper body. She must've been holding it back for at least two or three years cos' I've never seen a girl climax like that before. Darwyn heavily panted as her legs still hung open, her crevice now swollen, red, and wet. I smooched her cheek and helped her get her pyjamas on and lied beside her as she quickly fell asleep. I fell asleep after her.


	6. Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji gives Ezra a good ol' succ and Ezra gives Benji a good ol' jerky jerk in return~ >:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story needed a gay sex chapter~ It kinda didn't but I just wanted to add it in. No, I don't fetishize gay people. I promise. This is an LGBT story so it needs some LGBT action >:3  
> Side Note: Benji and Ezra are both gay and going out together.

Benji lied on the bed beside Ezra who seemed to be quite bored despite looking through Instagram to check out what's happening. Benji got up and turned towards Ezra who was still on Instagram to find something entertaining or something that'll make him laugh but had no luck. After a few minutes of watching TV and ignoring Ezra for a bit, Benji's tummy started to rumble with hunger. Benji climbed out of bed and went downstairs to get two green Popsicles for him and Ezra and came back upstairs when he got what he needed. When he entered the bedroom, he threw a popsicle towards Ezra and it landed beside him. Ezra sat up and took the popsicle. He then opened it and nibbled on it a bit. Benji ran his tongue up and down the sweet treat and started to give it pretend fellatio in front of Ezra who was now red-faced. Benji lied down on the bed on his tummy and succed the popsicle between Ezra's legs, foreshadowing what he was gonna do to him once he got him fully hot and bothered. Ezra's cyan blue, macron printed onesie tented, prompting Benji to stop succing on that ice cream and succ on Ezra's twelve-inch vertigo stick. Benji lied Ezra on the bed and zipped his hoodie down, licking his chest, upper and lower body, and tummy. Once he got down to the private area, Ezra's twitchy joystick stood at full attention, waiting for a touch. Benji wrapped his hand around it and stroked it, earning a low mewl of pleasure from him. Benji then put his hands at the bottom of the stick to steady it and proceeded to put his mouth on the tip and swirled his tongue around it, earning a tad bit loud yelp of surprise from the aroused elf above him. Benji gave Ezra a look of reassurance and trust before fully going down on him. Ezra moaned loudly with a growl as his joystick went down Benji's throat. He grabbed a chunk of Benji's hair as he went down on him, sometimes tonguing the sensitive parts and making Ezra squirm and moan like a desperate slut. After a few more minutes of being succed off, Ezra started to get close to his orgasm. He tightly squeezed the chunk of Benji's hair he was holding onto as the intense feeling of pleasure rose up from the depths of his loins and made him reach his peak a minute later, making him squirt fresh, hot, sticky babymaking juice into Benji's mouth. Benji[being the cumslut he is], swallowed every drop of babymaking juice Ezra squirted.


End file.
